scared of him
by Kimmithy
Summary: Three years since Sasuke returned to see the girl he loved so deeply to move on. they become friends. soon sakura gets paranoid and sasuke asks her and she says its nothing but he knows its something or does he. he beats you? no.. liar sakxsas sakxo
1. Chapter 1

Scared of him

by kim

**A/N: hello!!! this is meh first story so ya be cool wit it and dont kill me please!!! **

**disclaimer: i Do Not Own Naruto!**

**they are in more of their 20's now it this story. and orochimaru is dead but not Itachi because he is too smexy to die! - . Oh! and in this story Sakura is abused!!! if you dont like it please dont read it because i don't want none mad just happy!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Its been three years since he came back, he asked for her love but she gave him a small and sad smile and said "Im sorry Sasuke-kun, but i moved on." He looked at her with hurt in his onyx eyes. Her emerald eyes showed saddness and hurt. "Im sorry."_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

He heard banging at his apartment door. he looked at the clock beside his bed; 6:00 am. 'Damnit, don't they know what time it is?' he thought

"Sasuke-kun!" a girls voice yells.

He jumps up out of his bed and goes to the door, 'Sakura' he thought. He opens the door to see the bubblegum haired woman he loved. "What is it?"

"Um.." she blushes looking down, staring at the ground. He looks down to see that he forgotten to put a pair of pants on, he was only in his briefs and nothing else. "Oh god, sorry. come in" he blushes slightly and moves to the side. she walks in looking the other direction of Sasuke."Can you please put some clothes on" she blushed. "Oh right, be right back" he says rushing to his room. Before he closed the door he yelled, "Make yourelf comftable". She sits on the soft couch made form black leather. He comes out after thirty minutes in his ANBU (**A/N: I couldnt decide either his anbu outfit or his regular outfit so ya**)outfit and his hair flattened down instead of spiked up. He sat beside her on the couch. "So, what is it?"

"Tsunade-sama told me to inform you on our mission today"

"At what time?" he asked

"9:00 am"

"Then why wake me up so damn early?"

Sakura sighs "You need to pack and be told the information and who is going, I don't know what it is about, I haven't looked myself yet. But Tsunade-sama told me that little information."

Sasuke nods in understanding, she pulls out the scroll and opened it. She lays it on the table, they look at it carefully.

_Departure: today_

_Deparute time: 9:00 am_

_Rank: A_

_Number of days: 7_

_Team: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara shikamaru, Keisuke Daara_

_Objective: Travel to Village Hidden Among the Stones and retrive a stolen scroll form the kazekage, Meiko Sano._

Sasuke glances at Sakura who was in a daze "Sakura..." she snapped out of it by hearing her name and turned to Sasuke "yes?" "Who is Keisuke" fear ran quickly into her eyes. "My boyfriend!" she squeaked, "who?" he asked again not hearing it very well. "My...My boyfriend" "Oh..." was all Sasuke said before he walked to his room.

The apartment was silent, she heard him closing and opening dresser drawers, and things being rummaged throught. Sasuke came back to where he left Sakura.

"Lets go. you need to get your things, plus go get everyone else"

Sakura got up and nodded. Sasuke locks the door and turned to Sakura. "Lets go" he said as they started walking to Sakura's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**so that was they first chapter yayness!!!**

**hope yall like it!**

**chapter 2 will be up hopefully and other storys i have as well, so, ya!**

**please review!!**

**If you've never seen Sasuke with his hair flattened ill put the pic in my profile!**

**kimithy**


	2. author note!

**A/N: HI!!!!! sorry i havent updated lately, i kinda well erm, can figure out where i put the papers!!!!!! O.o o.O sweat but Ive come to a conclusion they are either somewhere in my room or they are in my messy locker at school, ha ha... well anyways ive been way busy anyways with school and what not but i will update asap!**

**i do have one story that i have but its not on yet, while im trying to find them ill put this one on! im so kewl lol... the story is gonna be called "untitled" until i figure a title for it but i gladly take opinions! but yet it shall be on soon!!**

**whee!!!!! X3**

**kimmithy**


	3. Author note

Author's note:

Hello, it has been quite a while and I have decided that since its been so long, and I've lost parts or the whole story, I'm going to delete the ones I have and start anew. I already have a new story on it's way, and I hope to not disapoint anyone with it.

One main reason besides me losing the papers is I was like twelve years old trying to come up with the stories and I had horrible grammar back then. lol

I will let you know that it will be a Sakura/Itachi fic. It will be rated M for the mature themes. You can say she is a princess, though shes quite not. I have a feeling that it will have a cinderella twist to it with a love triangle. I believe it will be great.


End file.
